


Все демоны лгут

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Лигур приходит к Кроули с необычным предложением.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ligur/Michael (Good Omens)
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Все демоны лгут

— Я больше так не могу. Помоги мне, Кроули.

Во взгляде Лигура столько отчаяния, что Кроули хочет ему поверить. Конечно, все демоны врут, и делают это искусно, поэтому Кроули не спешит отвечать.

— Я люблю ее, — обреченно признается Лигур. — Люблю ангела и хочу быть с ней вместе. Помоги мне обмануть Ад и навсегда сбежать. 

Кроули хочется ответить, что если бы он был способен на такое, то не разговаривал бы сейчас с Лигуром. Однако подобный ответ слишком откровенный. Кроули просто ухмыляется:

— С чего бы мне тебе помогать?

На секунду ему кажется, что Лигур сейчас рассмеется ему в лицо.

«Потому что ты меня понимаешь, Кроули! Потому что ты тоже влюблен в ангела и сбежал бы при первой возможности!»

— Я отплачу тебе, — быстро говорит Лигур. — Все, что пожелаешь. Любая прихоть. Я многое могу. К тому же, когда меня не станет, освободится место в ближнем круге.

Кроули не нужно это место, он и так ближе некуда, однако он делает заинтересованное лицо. 

— Я все отдам, лишь бы быть с ней, — отчаянно шепчет Лигур, и Кроули верит.

Разве может демон лгать о любви?

***

Когда Кроули устанавливает на двери ведро с обычной водой, а не святой, то не уверен, зачем вообще это делает. Все равно к вечеру начнется конец света, а дальше — война Ада и Рая. Отчасти ему хочется проверить себя. Удастся ли воплотить план по спасению Лигура. Отчасти этот ход на руку и самому Кроули. А может, ему просто хочется, чтобы хоть кто-то, пусть даже Лигур, обрел счастье, раз уж самому Кроули не суждено.

Получается эффектно. Лигур кричит, дымиться и в конце концов исчезает совсем. Кроули даже начинает сомневаться, а не перепутал ли воду, так красочно все сыграно. Но нет — термос со святой водой так и остается в сейфе.

***

Он смотрит на то, как льется святая вода, и не знает, что сказать. «Лигур жив»? Так в списке преступлений Кроули не только убийство собрата, да и, откровенно говоря, это не самое страшное преступление. К тому же — кто ему поверит?

Михаил наполняет ванну с беспристрастным лицом, но в уголках ее губ играет улыбка. Она знает. Неужели, она — тот ангел, ради которого Лигур затеял обман? Да и обман ли? Кроули сам согласился помочь, не думая о последствиях. 

Он закрывает глаза и погружается в ванну со святой водой. По рядам демонов проносится удивленный ропот. Азирафаэль не может сдержать довольную улыбку. Все демоны лгут, но и некоторые ангелы это умеют.


End file.
